Flaming Carrot Comics
Flaming Carrot Comics is a comic book]] ongoing series|series]] by cartoonist Bob Burden]]. The title character first appeared in Visions #1, a magazine published by the Atlanta Fantasy Fair in 1979. Flaming Carrot can be seen as a parody]] of various aspects of the superhero]] genre (though his origin story is much the same as that of Don Quixote]]). He is often noted for his distinctive exclamation "Ut!" Flaming Carrot adventures have been published by Aardvark-Vanaheim]], Renegade Press]], Dark Horse Comics]], and Image Comics]], among others. He has guest-starred and made cameos in comics published by Fantagraphics]], Mirage Studios]], Atomeka Press]], and others. Concept and themes The Flaming Carrot was in part inspired by the obscure Golden Age character Fin (comics)|The Fin]]. Burden recounted that "I took this particular idea and scratched it down one night when I came home about three o'clock in the morning. I'd been out on the town all night, and it was one of those nights when I came home tired, and fell asleep with my clothes on." Asked to explain the meaning of "Ut!", he stated, Publication history The Flaming Carrot first appeared in Visions #1 (1979), a direct-market magazine. Flaming Carrot stories went on to appear in each yearly edition of the magazine through 1987. Bob Burden worked as illustrator and writer with Roxanne Starr]] working as letterer]]. In 1981 Burden, under the company name Killian Barracks Press, self-published Flaming Carrot Comics #1, an oversized one-shot (comics)|one-shot]].[http://www.comics.org/series/32556/ Flaming Carrot Comics Killian Barracks Press, 1981 Series] at the Grand Comics Database]] Four- to eight-page Flaming Carrot stories appeared in each subsequent annual issue of Visions through #4 (1982), that last of which contained an apocryphal Flaming Carrot history that convinced Dave Sim]], of the self-publishing company Aardvark-Vanaheim]], to publish Flaming Carrot as a regular comic, First, however, Sim included back-up stories of the Carrot in the pages of Aardvark-Vanaheim's Cerebus (comics)|Cerebus]]' #61–62 (cover-date]]d April–May 1984). The Carrot eventually guest starred in the series proper in Cerebus #104 (Nov. 1987). In the meantime, Aardvark-Vanaheim had published Flaming Carrot #1-5 (May 1984 - Jan. 1985).[http://www.comics.org/series/2912/ Flaming Carrot Comics, Aardvark-Vanaheim, 1984 Series] at the Grand Comics Database The company also published a Stereoscopy|3-D]] special, A-V In 3-D #1 (Dec. 1984). The series was picked up by Renegade Press]] for a dozen issues that continued the numbering from #6-17 (March 1985 - July 1987).[http://www.comics.org/series/3125/ Flaming Carrot Comics, Renegade Press, 1985 Series] at the Grand Comics Database During this time, the Flaming Carrot appeared in the first issue of the Fantagraphics]] anthology Anything Goes! (comics)|Anything Goes!]] (Oct. 1986). In 1988, Burden began a relationship with Dark Horse Comics]] that lasted for 14 years. Dark Horse published 14 more issues of the ongoing Flaming Carrot series, #18-31 (June 1988 to October 1994).[http://www.comics.org/series/3740/ Flaming Carrot Comics, Dark Horse, 1988 Series] at the Grand Comics Database It also published Carrot stories in its anthology Dark Horse Presents]] #20 (Aug. 1988) and its annual anthology San Diego Comic Con Comics #1. In the winter of 1994, Dark Horse published Flaming Carrot Stories No. 1, referred to on the cover as a "Text Version of Future Issue", although a standard pictorial comic version did not later appear. From 1997-1998, the company published four volumes of the Flaming Carrot Comics Collected Album, which was the first time the series had been reprinted, and the 64-page "Flaming Carrot Comics Annual No.1", featuring a new story. In 1999, Dark Horse published four issues of the spin-off series "Bob Burden's Original Mysterymen Comics", which did not feature the Flaming Carrot. In 2002, Dark Horse published the fictional crossover|crossover]] special Flaming Carrot & Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman]], listed as Flaming Carrot Comics #32 in the indicia. From 1989 to 1990, the British publisher Atomeka Press]] printed Flaming Carrot stories in its anthology A1 (comics)|A1]] #1–2. In 1993–1994, Mirage Studios]] published the four-issue series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]]/ Flaming Carrot Crossover. Flaming Carrot was relaunched in 2004 with Image Comics]] and Desperado Publishing]] with a dual numbering system for four issues. A Photo Comic Special #1 (issue #37 in the regular series) was published in March 2006, featuring digitally edited photographs instead of artwork. At times, entire Flaming Carrot storylines would simply be abandoned,Burden, Bob. "A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood," Flaming Carrot #24 (Dark Horse Comics, April 1990). and numerous projects and spin-offs promised in the series various letter pages and "Bob Speaks" columns never came to fruition.Burden, Bob. "Bob Speaks," Flaming Carrot #22 (Dark Horse Comics, June 1989). Fictional character biography The Flaming Carrot origin states that "having read 5,000 comics in a single sitting to win a bet, this poor man suffered brain damage and appeared directly thereafter as — the Flaming Carrot!"Burden, Bob. "When the Shoes Aren't Worth the Shine," Flaming Carrot #7 (May 1985). To Carrot, who lives in Palookaville, a neighborhood of Iron City,Flaming Carrot page at Don Markstein's Toonopedia]]. Archived from the original on April 16, 2012 has staved off at least three alien invasion]]s, a Communist take over of Iron City, flying dead dogs, the Man in the Moon]], Death (personification)|Death]] itself, and a cloned horde of evil marching Adolf Hitler|Hitler]]'s boots. Possessing no real super powers, the Carrot wins the day through sheer grit, raw determination, blinding stupidity, and bizarre luck. Flaming Carrot even died in #6 (fell into a deep toxic waste pit in Palookaville), was brought back from the clinically dead in #7, described his sojourn in Limbo in #8 and got back at those who sent him to Limbo in #9. Flaming Carrot was also a founding member of the blue collar]] superhero group the Mystery Men]], introduced in a flashback/dream sequence in Flaming Carrot Comics #16. The story of this group was later made into the 1999 movie Mystery Men]] and a short-lived spin-off comic book series. Flaming Carrot himself does not appear in the film, although a handful of characters like Mr. Furious, the Shoveler, and Dr. Heller do. Powers and abilities The Carrot wears a costume that consists of a giant carrot mask which extends from above his head to below his crotch, a white shirt, red pants, and flippers on his feet (in case he has to swim). The mask has a continually burning flame at the top and a secret compartment containing a nuclear powered]] pogo stick]] (the mask and the pogo stick were invented by Dr. Heller of the Mystery Men]].) Flaming Carrot also wears a crime fighting utility belt]], but unlike that of the Batman]], his is filled with Silly Putty]], rubber band]]s, random playing cards]], sneezing powder]], and other similarly useless items (which nonetheless can become lethal weapons in his hands). Dr. Heller upgraded Flaming Carrot's equipment after bringing him back from the clinically dead. The Flaming Carrot also relies heavily on his 9×19mm Parabellum|9mm]] Vis pistol|Radom pistol]] to kill his enemies without hesitation. Flaming Carrot is able to go into a self-induced state of "Zen Stupidity" in order to face danger and evil boldly and without trepidation.Burden, Bob. "Bob Speaks!", Flaming Carrot #33 (Images/Desperado, December 2004). Awards * 1992 Eisner Award]] nomination: Best Continuing Series1992 Will Eisner Comic Industry Award Nominees and Winners, Comic Book Awards Almanac * 1992 Eisner Award nomination: Best Humor Publication * List of Eisner Award winners#Best Humor Publication|2007 Eisner Award: Best Humor Publication]] References External links * * * Instructions for making a Flaming Carrot costume * Category:Aardvark-Vanaheim titles]] Category:Renegade Press titles]] Category:Dark Horse Comics titles]] Category:Image Comics titles]] Category:Image Comics superheroes]] Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Humor Publication]] Category:Comics characters introduced in 1979]] Category:1984 comic debuts]] Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles guest characters]]